All I Want To Be
by ChippyBritt
Summary: An accidental mutagen spill changes Donnie to what the four turtle brothers have always wanted to be – human. Donnie must adjust to his new life, which involves not as much "ninja" and much more "teenager", such as school. When realized that a retro-mutagen could be made, will Donnie choose his new life with April over his regular life with his brothers? Includes Apritello
1. Chapter 1

Donatello tried to shut out the sounds of combat and focus on the task at hand. He was overriding Kraang tech, again. The three green phalanges on each hand flew over the control panel, and Donnie's mind raced with possible solutions. He could still hear the clashing of weapons and the zapping of Kraang guns, and tried to drown out the sounds with his calculations. He had to get this control panel overridden to stop the gigantic mutagen ray from spraying the city, the Kraang's final step in transforming the city into Dimension X. The said weapon was sitting behind him, an enormous glowing green container in the center of the room, starting from the floor and going all the way up through the ceiling, so thick that it took up most of the room they were in. Multiple tubes, also filled with mutagen, branched out from the tank and over his head. He was just the slightest bit nervous, with the large mutagen filled vessels right above him, especially the one directly over his head. It seemed to have a hairline fracture in the glass, but Donnie tried to convince himself that he was seeing things. He wasn't going to let anything distract him.

Until he heard April's scream.

Donatello spun around, and he saw April not too far away from him, her tessen laying on the ground quite out of her reach, and multiple Kraang-bots grabbing her arms. Donatello leapt into action, whipping his staff out and attacking every Kraang-bot he could see. He sliced and whacked, and when the red haze of fury left his eyes, he saw April smiling with a pile of defeated Kraang-bots at her feet.

"Thank you, Donnie." She ran to him and gave him a quick hug, which immediately boosted Donatello's confidence.

Donnie grinned and handed her her tessen. "Anything to protect you." Suddenly he remembered the conversation he had had with Master Splinter before Donnie and his brothers had left home. "Speaking of which, Master Splinter wanted you back at the lair once we got to the Kraang's main weapon." He braced himself for the response he was sure he was going to get.

April frowned and folded her arms. "Donnie, no way. You know I wouldn't leave you. I'm going to help."

Donnie glanced from her determined eyes to his fighting brothers to the giant mutagen tank. He sighed. "I know that, April, but, Master Splinter told me what to do, he didn't ask for my opinion. And I believe that he knows what's best for you." He laid his hand on April's shoulder and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. "And I want you safe. Please, April."

After a few seconds, April sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay, but promise you'll call me if you need help. This one of the most serious situations we've ever been in."

Her stern face made Donatello hold back a chuckle. "Of course I will." He removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled. "Please be safe."

April suddenly lunged at him, throwing her arms around him. "You too."

It took all of Donnie's willpower not to blush. He returned her embrace and pulled away, watching his April dash past the battle and out the door.

Donatello shook his head, smiling in relief, and immediately returned to the Kraang weapon control panel. He paused in front of the huge interface, contemplating how else to override the system.

Then his thoughts were interrupted with a shattering sound, and a sudden yell from Leo. Donnie turned to see what made his brother shout, when something from above splattered all over his body. Everything went green, and then black.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello's eyes cracked open. He was laying on a cold, hard floor. He tried to remember where he was. His eyes flew open in realization, and he pushed himself off of the floor. The Kraang. He had to finish overriding that control panel. The city would be mutated if he didn't!

After he stood up, Donnie frowned. He felt...odd. He wasn't sure what he felt exactly, but something was wrong.

"D...Donnie?!" A familiar voice called. It was Leo!

Donatello turned around and was met with the sight of all three of his brothers with their faces slack in shock. Well, Mikey looked shocked. Raph and Leo looked positively horrified.

Donnie raised his eyebrows in confusion and concern. "Are you guys okay?"

Suddenly, something in Donnie's brain clicked. The shattering sound, the wetness from above, Leo's shouting... Donatello gasped as he realized what must have happened. The mutagen tank. He had seen a fracture.

Donnie shut his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. "Okay, guys," he said nervously, "tell it to me straight. How bad is it?"

There was a long silence, and Donnie opened his eyes to examine his brothers. Leo and Raph were looking at Mikey, who was defensively placing his hand on his chest and shaking his head frantically. Of course. Mikey was the one who would tell the truth.

"Mikey," Donnie started slowly, "come on."

Mikey glanced around at his brothers once more, and gulped. "Dude..." He shook his head in what looked like disbelief. "You're a _dude_."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Wow, thank you for pointing that out, Mikey."

Mikey shook his head again, harder. "No, Don, I mean, like an actual...dude." Leo and Raph nodded their heads, shocked expressions still present.

Donnie's eyes widened when he processed what Mikey had said. He lifted his hands in front of his face timidly.

The first thing he noticed was the color. Donatello was no longer green. Secondly, his fingers were not thick, clunky digits anymore. They were long and slender. And there were five on each hand. Further up his arms were purple sleeves that stopped at his elbows. He seemed to be wearing a purple button up shirt and a white vest. His long legs, which were much thinner than his mutant legs, were clothed in dark jeans with a belt, and black converse.

Donatello was a human.

At least, as far as he knew. He still hadn't seen his face. "Well, my face has got to be horribly mutated...right?" Donnie almost wanted his brothers to say yes. This simply didn't make any _sense_.

There was another silence.

"Actually," Raph finally spoke, "you look...fine." The other two turtles nodded, eyes wide in bewilderment.

They slowly led Donnie back over to the giant puddle of mutagen on the floor. Donnie gazed at his reflection. A slender face, that still had his brown eyes and gap tooth, stared back, however, this face wore black-rimmed glasses, and his hair, holy _shells_ his hair. His seemingly unkempt brown hair fell around his glasses in thick, long locks. So long, in fact, that when Donatello felt the back of his head, a small ponytail greeted his fingers.

I..." Donnie grasped his mind for any words to say. "Wow."

Thankfully, Leo responded. "Wow is right. We've gotta get you back to the lair."

Donnie straightened, remembering the Kraang. "Wait, Leo, what about the Kraang? We have to finish our mission!"

His brothers glanced at each other.

"Well," Leo looked back up at Donnie, "we did."

"What?!" Donatello's mouth fell open. "You did? How?!"

Mikey spoke up. "I covered you, bro. You know I'm pretty Kraang tech savvy." Mikey cracked his knuckles showily.

"Uh, yeah, in Dimension X!" Donnie sputtered, still in confusion. He glanced frantically at his other brothers, searching for a better explanation.

Leo nodded. "Yes, but somehow he figured out how to disarm the ray. We took out the rest of the Kraang, and...well, we won."

Donatello was dumbstruck. "All...without me?"

Raph grabbed Donnie's arm and placed it around his shoulder, supporting Donnie's weight, which had suddenly weakened. "Come on, ponytail, let's get you home."

Donnie sighed and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the lair, the four brothers huddled in discussion.

"Well..." Raph sighed, "what now?"

Leo stared at Donatello thoughtfully. "Well, probably figure out what our next move is going to be. When and how are we going to tell Splinter?"

The brothers all thought about that for a second.

"I don't think we should tell him right away," Donnie said. "This is quite serious, and we should try and figure it out before-"

He was interrupted by the meditation room door sliding open.

The four brothers' jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide. Donnie was so distracted that he hadn't considered the fact that Sensei might walk in on them.

Master Splinter was carrying a meditation candle with both of his hands.

"I heard you return, my sons. How did-" He noticed Donatello and his face grew very stern. "Boys, who is this? You have brought _another_ stranger to the lair?"

Raph sighed. "Actually...you've known him for a _long_ time, Sensei."

Donnie turned all the way around to face Master Splinter. He grinned nervously. "H-hi Sensei..."

The large candle in Master Splinter's hands fell to the floor and exploded into small pieces. His face grew more and more shocked with every second that he stared at Donnie. "D...Donatello? My son?"

Donnie nodded. He couldn't read the expression on Master Splinter's face, which worried him. Splinter seemed to be considering many things at once, and then finally nodded.

"You must tell me everything. Leonardo?"

Leo nodded. "Well, first I want to know how this could've happened." He pointed at Donatello. "Donnie, wasn't the last thing you touched the control panel?"

Donnie pondered that for a second, and remembered what had happened. "Uh, actually, the last thing I touched was-"

"Hey, guys!" A voice called from the entrance of the lair.

The family of five glanced at each other, and the three turtles dove in front of Donnie to block him from April's sight.

She entered the lair and raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Now isn't really the best time, April." Raph said through clenched teeth, stretching his arm to further cover Donatello's face.

"Um, okay." April's expression contorted in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

Mikey nodded. "Yes, yes! Don't worry about it!"

Donnie sighed. "Guys, she's gonna find out sooner or later. Just show her."

Leo turned his head to look at Donnie. "Are you sure?"

Donnie nodded.

The three turtles let out deep breaths and moved away from Donatello, who straightened his posture and faced April anxiously. How would she react? Donnie wasn't even sure what to expect.

April's confused expression didn't leave her face. "Who...who is that?"

Donnie flashed his gap-toothed smile at her and lifted his Bo staff, which caused April to gasp and her hands to fly up to her mouth in shock.

" _Donnie?"_ Her voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper. She slowly took a few steps towards him and reached out her hand, like she wanted to touch his face.

Donatello took a step forward and let her put her hand on his cheek. He touched her hand with his own and whispered, "It's me, April."

April stepped away from him and glared at the rest of the group. "HOW?!" She sounded angry and demanding, but at the same time curious and excited. "How did this happen to him?! How is this _possible_?!" She shook her head and pressed her fingers to her temples.

Donnie decided it would be best if he didn't say anything while his brothers explained what had happened. He remained silent until Leo asked him for further details.

"Well," Donnie sighed, "I did see a small fracture in the tank directly above me. I guess the pressure built up and made the glass shatter."

Leo nodded thoughtfully. "That explains the mutagen. But..." He gestured to Donnie. "How do you explain _this_?"

"Yeah," Raph folded his arms. "What _was_ the last thing you touched?"

Everyone stared at Donnie, waiting for an answer.

Donatello let out a slightly nervous breath. "Well, the last thing I touched was..." He looked at April and shrugged slightly. "April."

April gasped. "But, still, how did that turn you into a _perfect_ human?" Her eyes widened and her hands shot out in front of her defensively. "I mean, y-you're not terribly mutated or anything."

Donnie held back a smirk. He started to answer, when Leo cut him off.

"Wait. Didn't Leatherhead say that the mutagen is perfected?"

Mikey nodded. "Hey, yeah, he did!"

Donnie pondered that before responding. "So, you're thinking that, now that we're dealing with perfected mutagen, instead of mutating a being with _some_ of the genotypes of the last thing they touched, it mutates their genetic makeup to match perfectly with the last thing they touch, essentially turning the individual into a quintessence of that thing, even though phenotypes differ?"

That only got blank stares from the group.

Donnie sighed in exasperation. "Instead of just mutating someone with _some_ of the qualities of the last thing they touched, they get _all_ of the qualities. Essentially it turns them into the same thing, with small physical things varying. Say, if I had touched a lizard, I would be a pure lizard instead of a humanoid with a lizard head and tail. Or, if I had touched a rose, I would become a rose, and be laying on the ground unable to move, not a plant being like SnakeWeed."

Leo's eyes widened. "And since you last touched April..."

Donnie nodded. "I became what she is. A human."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"I still don't believe this." April said, her voice a little shakily.

Donatello looked over at her and was instantly concerned. Did she look scared? Was he overreacting and imagining it? He really didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"All I know," Leo declared, "is that we need to find a way to change him back as soon as possible."

That made Donnie gawk at Leo. Was this really that bad? And most importantly...did Donnie really want to be changed back right away? He hasn't considered what might happen to him as a human. If he was completely honest with himself...he _wanted_ to be a human. Perhaps not forever, but if a certain factor worked out the way he was hoping...

He shook his head. That could be dealt with later.

Raph yawned and stretched out his arms. "This is great and all, but can we work it out tomorrow?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

Splinter nodded grimly. "Yes. Goodnight, my sons." He looked warily at Donnie before retreating to his meditation room.

"April," Leo started, "do you need us to take you home? Or do you want to stay?"

April nodded. "My dad said I could stay, I told him we were going to figure out our next move with the Kraang. This...gives me a better reason." She gave Donnie a small smile.

"Okay, well, the extra room is always set up for you. Do you need any help?" Leo questioned.

"No," April shook her head, "but thanks. Goodnight, guys." She waited as the three turtles left, saying goodnight as they exited.

There was a heavy silence surrounding April and Donnie.

Donnie turned to face her, and sighed. "April, I-"

"Not right now, Donnie." April cut him off. "I... this is a lot to take in right now. I'm definitely going to be asking you a _thousand_ questions tomorrow, but right now..." She examined him for a long moment. She lifted her arms hesitantly, then hugged him briefly. "Just get some rest." She looked up at him pleadingly.

Donnie let out a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

He watched her as she disappeared off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Donnie realized that training, at least in a human body, was _not_ an easy task.

He sat between Mikey and April on the floor in front of the big tree, watching Raph and Leo spar.

Leo flipped Raph over, landing Raph's back on the floor, and Splinter lifted a hand for them to stop. The two brothers sat down next to Mikey.

"Donatello," Splinter said, "you and Michelangelo will go next."

Mikey stood up while Donnie gulped nervously. He was not sure how well this was going to work. They stood in front of each other in a ready stance.

"Hajime," Splinter called.

Donnie pulled out his bo and Mikey spun his nunchucks. The balance on Donnie's staff felt off, probably since Donnie was a lot lighter as a human, and he spent a few seconds trying to regain his balance.

Mikey took the hesitation as an opening and made the first move. Donnie quickly blocked, slicing his bo to the left, and Mikey jumped over his head, landing on the other side of Donnie. Donnie tried to spin around to face him, but he wasn't used to moving so quickly in his new body. He wobbled, off balance, and Mikey knocked him to the ground.

After Splinter stopped the fight, Donnie sat on the ground dejectedly. His head lowered and he groaned.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Donatello," Splinter said soothingly, "do not get upset. This will simply take time to get used to, that's all." Splinter offered a hand and helped Donnie to his feet.

Donnie knelt down next to April and he saw her give him a kind smile. He smiled back as best as he could, but he found it difficult to be happy, under the circumstances.

Splinter seemed to notice Donnie's state of being and nodded. "That is enough training for today."

The turtle brothers all got up and left the room, and Donnie followed. He tromped to his lab, slamming open the door and collapsing in his desk chair. He put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his thick hair.

He needed to work on something. Yes, that would help. He scanned his lab table, which had unfinished projects scattered across it.

He was reaching for a wrench when he heard a knock behind him. He spun his chair around, to find April standing in the doorway. A smile seized his face. "Hey, April."

April immediately came in and sat next to him in the spare chair. She looked at him for a minute, probably trying to read his emotions. "Hey. You wanna talk?" She asked quietly.

Donnie shrugged and looked down at his hands. "I...I guess."

She reached over to rest her hand on his. "Hey," she looked at him pointedly, "just because you look different doesn't mean you're not still you. You're still an awesome ninja."

Donnie scoffed. "Yeah, real awesome falling over my own staff."

April scowled at him. "Donnie. You have been human for _one day_ , and you're already criticizing yourself?"

Donnie shrugged. "I always criticize myself. That's how I do things right the next time."

April's mouth fell open. "Are you telling me that you just scold yourself until you get it perfect? Oh, Donnie, that's what gets people _depressed_."

"Well, I guess." Donnie looked up at April. "What would you do?"

She looked back at him, then flicked her eyes down to her hands, which were surprisingly still on top of Donnie's. "I...I guess what I do is tell myself I did a good job, but I can do better. Then I think of how I could improve, and I praise myself into doing better."

Donnie studied her face. "Huh." Then he chuckled and shook his head. "It's interesting how different our systems are."

April looked up at him shyly. "Yet we work so well together." She linked their hands together.

Donnie blushed.

After a few moments, April changed the subject. "Hey, so what are we gonna do now that you're a human?"

Donnie raised his eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

April laughed. "I mean, there's so much I've wanted to do with you, but I couldn't because you couldn't go out in public. But now, we can do what _ever_ we want. I was thinking about it last night, and..." She lowered her head and let go of his hands.

Donnie tilted his head. "And what?" He had no idea where this was going.

April shook her head. "Just...you realize you can _do_ things now, right? Uh, maybe _we_ could do things."

Um. What exactly was she saying? "What kind of things? I guess I don't really understand what you're telling me, April." His heart was pounding. He wanted to say certain things, but he wasn't going to go there yet.

"I want to show you stuff, Donnie. I want to introduce you to people. I want to walk around the city with you. I want to go to the park with you. I want you to come over and help me with homework. I want to go shopping with you. I want to go to museums with you. I want you to _live_ , Donnie. And now you can!" She beamed happily, but then frowned at his unenthusiastic face. "Doesn't that excite you?"

"I..." Donnie ran a hand through his hair. "...I can't imagine that being a part of my life. I'll admit, I'm kind of...I don't know, nervous?"

April's excitement completely disappeared. "Oh, _Donnie_... I'm so sorry, I didn't think of it that way. I guess I was just thinking of what _I_ wanted to do with you. That was selfish of me."

Donnie lifted his hands. "Oh, no, April, I _definitely_ want to spend time with you. I want to go places with you, I want you to show me everything. This is just...a lot to take in, I mean, my life is completely opposite of what it was only _yesterday_. It's going to...take some time to get used to, I guess."

April returned her hands to lay on top of his. "And I'm going to be here the whole time."

Donnie glanced up and smiled at her. "Thank you, April."

Just then, there was a knock on the lab door. "Donnie?" Leo's voice called.

"Come in." Donnie spun around in his chair to see his brother walk in. "Hey, Leo. What's up?"

Leo stared down at the ground. "Um, the guys and I are going on patrol. There's some Kraang activity we need to check out."

"Oh, okay." Donnie stood up and started to reach for his bo staff, but Leo raised a hand for him to stop.

"Um, Donnie," he looked at Donnie apologetically, "you and April will have to stay here."

" _What?!_ " Donnie's hands flew into the air. "Why?!"

Leo stepped towards Donnie and set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Donnie, but we want to wait until you're...you know, more _used_ to your new body."

"But-"

"We don't want you to get _hurt_ , Donnie." Leo looked him in the eyes, and Donnie could see that his brother was legitimately concerned.

Donnie sighed. "Okay."

"I'll stay with you, Donnie," April chimed in. Leo stepped away and April put her hand on Donnie's shoulder. "It's a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt either." She gazed at him pleadingly.

Donnie nodded and smiled. "Okay."

They both turned to Leo.

"We'll be back in a while," Leo said.

"Be safe, Leo," April smiled.

Leo nodded, waved goodbye, and ran out of the room.

After a few moments, Donnie sat down in his chair. April kept standing. She slowly turned around to face Donnie. "How about," she started, smiling, "I start teaching you how to be a human."

Donnie's eyes widened as he quickly looked up at her. "Uh, what do you mean?"

April grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go on our own topside adventure!"

Being dragged behind an enthusiastic April did not calm Donnie's nerves. "W-what exactly are we going to-"

"I don't know," April cut him off, "but whatever we do, it'll be fun!"

Donnie shrugged and let her pull him along.

Once the two had left the sewers, they strolled down the streets. That was something Donnie had never thought he would ever do. They were out in the open, with other people on the streets beside them. There weren't very many other people out, since it was evening, but Donnie glanced around nervously and stepped closer to April for reassurance. Donnie was definitely not used to people walking by him without screaming. He felt invisible.

April didn't appear to notice Donnie's discomfort. She swung her arms as she skipped along. "So," she turned to look at Donnie, "should we go to the mall, or the park, or what?"

Donnie stared at her pointedly. "Seeing as I have absolutely zero experience in this department, I am letting you take charge of this adventure."

April laughed. "Right. Well, in that case, we should probably not do anything big just yet. Let's just go to the park."

"Okay," Donnie nodded and blushed as April grabbed his hand to pull him along.

The pair walked mostly in silence, until they reached the park. April sat in a swing, Donnie sitting next to her, and she started pushing herself gently. The soft wind blew her bangs around her eyes, and Donnie pushed his own hair out of his face to see her better.

He smiled softly.

"Well," Donnie said quietly, "what now?"

"What do you mean?" April looked over at him with a hesitant smile.

"Uh, well, we're here now, so..." Donnie ran a hand through his hair nervously. "What are we, you know, supposed to do?"

April shrugged. "I guess what most people do when they spend time together. Tell me about yourself."

Donnie's face scrunched up in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Laughing, April reached over and pushed his shoulder, making him swing slightly. "Tell me about yourself! Tell me things I don't know about Donnie. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Talk to me." She smiled warmly at him.

"Um..." This was a very unexpected request, and it caught Donnie extremely off guard. "I, uh, well..." What was he going to say? He didn't consider himself a very interesting person. It wasn't like they hadn't had conversations like this before, as a matter of fact they had had many, but he felt strange in this situation. He felt exposed and _very_ close to April, which formed a nervous lump in his throat. "Um, well, you know that I love learning. If someone has any kind of information to relay to me, I'm like a sponge." He moved his hands to his lap and gazed out at the night sky. "I love to read textbooks, I love lessons from Sensei, I just love listening and seeing how well I can do things. I've learned quite a few different languages,and I like challenges such as algebra equations or just math in general. Sensei always entrusts me with the shurikens because I understand physics so well. My brothers think my passion is inventing or 'doing hard stuff like math,' according to Mikey,but honestly my passion is learning. When I build things I'm teaching myself and learning new things. If something doesn't work right, I learn how to make it work next time. It's just so interesting and amazing to me, that there's so much _knowledge_ in the world." He chuckled. "When I was younger, I would always ask Sensei to give me classes about anything and everything. I would address him as 'Professor Splinter' or 'Mister Splinter,' like he was a teacher,and that always made him laugh."

April was studying him intensely. Donnie glanced from her down to the ground and mumbled, "Sorry, heh, once I get going I kind of start to ramble."

April shook her head softly. "No, it's okay. That's what I wanted you to do. I like listening to you."

Donnie blushed and peeked up at her.

"So," April's amused face morphed into something more serious, "you're saying that you pretended you were at school? Would you go to school if you had the chance?"

Shaking his head in awe, Donnie chuckled, "If I had an opportunity like that... _man_ I would be ecstatic." He pursed his lips in thought for a second. "Yes, yes I would go."

April nodded once, thoughtfully staring at him. "Huh."

"I once told Leo that I wanted to go to school," Donnie said softly, dragging his foot in the dirt under the swing, "and he said that I should forget the whole idea. It would distract me from my duties, which were much more important than sitting around learning stuff. And then he told me, 'It's not like you're ever going to get that opportunity anyway. You're a mutant, and that's not ever going to change. Focus on what you can do.' I never thought...I never even considered this being a reality."

April chuckled softly. "Eat it, Leo." She glanced over at Donnie and smiled, and he grinned back. April looked up at the stars and swung back and forth gently. "I think it's interesting that you appreciate the idea of school. I never considered that someone might want to go to school so badly but they couldn't. Everyone that I know _hates_ the idea of school. I guess...I guess we really take it for granted."

After that, the conversation was light-hearted and both of them were smiling. Having revealed something very personal to himself to April, Donnie felt close to her and very safe. The two teenagers talked until the moon shone brightly above them and an orchestra of crickets could be heard.

April seemed to suddenly notice how late it was. "Oh my gosh, we've been out here forever. We should probably head back."

Donnie nodded and followed April as she stood up, and the two teenagers made their way back to the alley that Donatello considered his front door. Donnie was pleasantly shocked when he felt April's delicate hand slide into his, and he grinned the whole walk back.

 _So far,_ Donnie thought to himself, _I_ _ **love**_ _being a human._


	5. Chapter 5

_'Three weeks. Three entire weeks in this body and I'm still not back to normal. I've been on multiple patrols, I've been dedicated to my training, I haven't stopped practicing. Yet, I still can't seem to turn this human version of myself into the ninja I was three weeks ago. What am I doing? Where am I going to go from here? Shouldn't this body be easier to control than the last one? It's certainly easier to go out in public, April's taken me to numerous stores (I didn't know New York had so MANY), and we've been to the park a lot and just on walks around the city. I love it, being able to walk around with April, but...I don't know if I want this more than my past life. I'm starting to feel that I may. As I experience more, I'm becoming more and more convinced that I was just_ meant _to-'_

"Donnie!" Leo's voice rang through the closed lab door, followed by a metallic knock.

Donnie slammed his journal shut and shoved it in his desk drawer. "Yes, Leo?" He called.

The lab door opened and Leo poked his head inside. "Hey. We're going topside. Do you want to come?"

The question burned in Donatello's ears. _Did_ he want to go? Every patrol he had been on recently had resulted in him sitting uselessly on a rooftop, unwanted until there was a technical obstacle. All he had really done so far was dismantle a Kraang forcefield. Donnie understood that his brothers worried for him, and they were just trying to protect him, but he felt like he was being reduced to a burden.

"Um, no, Leo, you guys can go ahead," he said.

Leo frowned. "You sure?"

Donnie nodded, and Leo disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Donnie let out a sigh and folded his arms, burying his head in them. He considered finishing his current project, which was attempting to rebuild Metalhead's circuitboard, or maybe adding to the Shellraiser or...something. _Anything_.

The bo staff in the corner of the room caught Donnie's eye. He tried to ignore it, but it seemed magnetic. He found himself walking over to it and lifting it. Sighing, he made his way to the dojo.

• • •

Again. And again, and again. He fell over and over again. He yelled in desperation and threw his bo staff on the ground, sitting next to it in a defeated pile. He would never do it. What was the point in trying?

Suddenly, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," a pleasantly familiar voice said.

Donnie turned his head towards April and smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

She moved to sit next to him. "What are you doing?"

Donnie let out a sigh and gestured to the staff on the ground. "Attempting to use _that_ thing."

April smiled warmly at him. "Well, what's stopping you?"

Donnie raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. "I just can't _do_ it. It's impossible to adjust to the weight balance in this body, and how many _fingers_ I have to twirl my staff with, and how much smaller my hands are, and...and..." He folded his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

April surprised him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Luckily for you," she said quietly, "you happen to be very close friends with a human that can help you." She stood up and held out a hand to pull him to his feet, which he took with a bashful grin.

April moved so they were facing each other. "Show me how you're doing it." She folded her arms.

Donnie sighed and picked up the bo staff, moving his hands to the middle and twisting them to get the staff to spin. "Like this, see? Hand over hand. Usually I twirl it in between my fingers as well, for more control and speed, but they're not that big or spaced out anymore." He moved his hands faster and the staff picked up speed. "Then," he took a step back, "I raise it over my head like this," he lifted his arms above his head, "and usually I can maneuver around while spinning it, but..." He got into fighting stance and began his routine, but the weight of the staff threw him off balance once again, and he tumbled to the floor. Donnie grunted angrily and glanced up at April. " _That_ happens." He kicked the staff away and stood up as he glared at it. "Every. Single. _Time."_

April stared at the fallen staff in deep thought for a few moments as Donnie steamed at his failure. April didn't pay him any mind as she bent over to pick up the staff, weighing it in her hands and moving her hands to different positions on it.

Donnie was surprised when April began spinning the staff.

He began to ask how April managed without a single error, but she spoke first, "It's more balanced if you spread your hands farther. See?"

The staff ceased its movement and April showed Donnie the positions of her hands.

"You normally hold it like this, right?" Her hands shifted closer to the center of the staff.

Donnie nodded. "That's right."

"Well," April began, "that makes the balance a lot heavier. Spacing them out, like this," she slid her hands farther apart, "makes it easier to balance." She spun the bo staff a few times before offering the weapon to Donnie.

He accepted it, a shocked expression evident on his face. He glanced up at her unassuredly, then placed his hands in the advised positions as he started to spin it. His eyebrows shot up as he realized how well-balanced it felt this time. "That...that _is_ a lot better." His eyes met hers with a look of appreciation. "Thank you, April."

April grinned and shrugged. "Of course, Donnie."

Donnie performed a couple quick maneuvers for good measure, then held the staff to his side and smiled at April. "Where would I be without you?"

April laughed. "In a world of trouble." She motioned for him to follow, and together they walked out of the dojo.

On the way to the lab, Splinter stopped the pair. "April, may I have a word with you?"

April glanced at Donnie before replying, "Of course, Master Splinter." She waved goodbye to Donnie as she followed the large rat into the dojo.

Donnie shrugged and continued walking to his lab.

• • •

Donnie slid the welding mask from his face when he heard Splinter call for him.

"Yes, Sensei?" Donnie set down his welding tools and left the lab, finding Master Splinter and April sitting on the couch.

At Splinter's signal to come closer, Donnie took a seat next to April.

"Boys!" The rat called. "Come here at once, please."

Three turtle brothers emerged from their rooms and found seats on the floor.

"What's going on, Sensei?" Donnie questioned, somewhat nervously. His brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

April answered first, "Donnie, earlier I told Master Splinter what we talked about last night, and..." She glanced down at her hands.

Splinter noticed her struggling to continue and spoke up, "My son, I know that you have been having difficulty continuing your training and missions recently, and April brought a suggestion to my mind that I believe would be beneficial for you."

Raph frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

The room was filled with a heavy silence. Donnie looked at Splinter expectantly.

Splinter sighed. "I have been considering what we should do until we figure out this obstacle, my sons. Donatello cannot continue his current path, he needs to stimulate his mind and become accustomed to his new body." His eyes met Donnie's surprised ones. Splinter took another deep breath before continuing, "That is why we, April and I, have thought it best...that Donatello go to school."

The four brothers gasped. "School?" They exclaimed all at once, varying in emotion.

Splinter nodded. "School. April and I have worked out the details. All we need now is Donatello's agreement."

Everyone turned to look at Donnie. He gripped the staff in his hand. _School?_ Would he have time for training? Would he have homework? What exactly happened at school? A million questions and concerns flooded his mind, and he looked to April. Her face was lit up in anticipation, and her eyes were filled with hope. All of the worry left Donatello's conscious.

He looked back to Splinter and nodded. "Hai, Sensei."

The three brothers exploded with different reactions. Mikey jumped up in excitement and let out a BOOYAKASHA, Leo whipped around to Splinter, questioning how he could allow such a thing, and Raph just stood there in shock, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Donnie disregarded their reactions and stepped over to April, who jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. Donnie recovered from his shock quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Donnie," April whispered.

Donatello smiled and set his head on hers and whispered back, " _Anything_ for you, my princess." He squeezed her a final time and they pulled apart.

April grinned and pulled Donnie over to the rest of the group. "This is so exciting, we're going to have a _blast!_ " She laughed at the brothers' frowning faces. "Oh, come on, guys, it's not _that_ bad."

Leo folded his arms and frowned. "I'm just worried that this will be prioritized over his responsibilities as part of the team."

Donnie huffed. "Come on, Leo, it's not like I'm not going to completely abandon my old life. I'm just...adding on."

Leo grumbled and skulked off to his room.

Raph sniffed. "We done here, Sensei?"

Splinter nodded. "You and Michelangelo may go."

The two terrapins made their way to their rooms, one bouncing along and the other walking with his arms folded.

Donnie looked away from his brothers to face Splinter and April. "Well..."

April shrugged. "I guess our first move is to explain exactly what's going on."

Splinter nodded. "Donatello, at what time this week would you like to start school?"

Donnie pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair in thought. "Uh, maybe the day after tomorrow? I'm not sure what I need yet."

April gasped. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about school supplies! We are _so_ going shopping tomorrow!"

The large rat smiled. "That is a good idea. April, you take Donatello tomorrow and get him everything he needs and teach him the basics of school. I will see you two tomorrow evening, and Donatello will start school the next morning."

April grabbed Donnie's arm in excitement and he grinned.

Splinter continued, "As for now, you two should go to bed. That is where I am going."

Donnie bowed. "Thank you, Master."

Smiling, Splinter placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You are welcome, my son." Then he turned and disappeared into his room.

Once Splinter was gone, Donnie let out a long sigh and faced April. He smirked. "What have you gotten me into, O'Neil?"

April let out a breath and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not entirely sure yet." She put an arm around him in a hug. "But whatever it is, I'm going to be there the whole way."

Donatello returned her embrace and smiled. "Go get some rest. Tomorrow will definitely be an adventure."

April rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment before pulling away and starting off towards her room.


End file.
